


Beauty In The Breakdown

by Val_Creative



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Canon, Black Paladin Week 2018, Canon Era, Explicit Sexual Content, Introspection, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, M/M, Makeup Sex, POV Keith (Voltron), Romantic Friendship, Shiro Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Keith has been trying to wrap his mind around this for the past deca-phoeb. There’stwoShiros now.





	Beauty In The Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glove23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glove23/gifts).



> It's [Shiro Week 2018](https://blackpaladinweek.tumblr.com/)! All for our Black Paladin! I love my gay son so damn much. I decided to do this for **Day 2: Heart/Soul** for the prompts and "[Make-Up Sex](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0379dfac53214b7e2727cded1b602caa/tumblr_pidtssedh71qh1cr6o1_540.png)" for the NSFW Genre bingo card space for [Voltron Bingo](https://voltronbingo.tumblr.com/)! I hope you guys really like this. Thanks for reading! Any comments/thoughts appreciated! This is also for Conner (glove23) because she's been having a rough week and she's me bestie and SHE APPRECIATES THIS SHIP LIKE I DO safdjknAESGDRH

 

*

Keith has been trying to wrap his mind around this. There's _two_ Shiros now.

Haggar made a clone of Shiro, during his capture at the hands of the Galra, but the clone defected and no longer was under her thrall — likely due to missing the arm made by the Galra. Pidge orders Coran to help her medically remove Shiro's Galra-tech prosthetic, before Haggar could somehow get to him as well.

"… Kuron," the clone mumbles, shying away and looking down to his knees when Keith joins him on the extra, padded cot and regards him thoughtfully, seating hip-to-hip. "It's… I think it's my _name_?"

"Your name is what you want it to be, Shiro."

Even surfacing on Keith's mouth, tingling and real, the name doesn't feel quite right. That's made more obvious when Kuron grimaces, shaking his head. His white tuft, stark against his trimmed and black hair, appears fuller and longer than Shiro's own. " _Don't_ … please don't call me that, Keith," he says a little louder, his dark grey eyes resting solemnly to Keith's expression. "You know who Shiro is."

"Yeah," Keith whispers, nodding. He leans back a little on Kuron's cot purposely, staring at the ceiling, those midnight-leather gloved hands spread out and bracing. "I know who you are too…"

At the flash of Keith's self-assured smirk, blooming to his lips, Kuron begins to relax.

Everything from then on spirals and falls, toppling into their rightful slots. Keith often finds both of them together — eating meals, or having arguments, or training together and combating energy beam attacks in the simulator. Neither of them regain an arm to use instead of the Galra-prosthetic.

Coming back from one of his intel missions with the Blades of Marmora, Keith glimpses Shiro on the command bridge, dressed in the black paladin uniform. He scrolls through a handheld comm-reader, grinning and explaining his reading of numbers to Kuron behind him. Kuron's organic hand rests heavily to the other man's shoulder, and his chin settles onto Shiro's opposite shoulder. They seem… _comfortable_.

The bright, orange glow of the holo-files silhouettes their identical square-jawed faces. Keith feels a tremor of warmth course through him when Shiro and Kuro glance around to him simultaneously.

They may as well be twins — which Keith feels guilty about saying, when he considers how not weird and intense and _amazing_ it feels to be pressed between their overly muscular, scarred bodies lining up and rocking, Keith's dick flattened to Shiro's abs, crushing him _pleasantly_ against their weight.

With enough fingers inside him, rotating and dragging flesh-on-flesh, grinding down to more sensitive spots, Keith can abandon his restraint and discipline. He's slick and _stretched_ to his limit, when Shiro adds another digit, throwing his head back to Kuron's front and hoarsely crying out. It hammers against his gland, until Keith's toes curl and he breathes out little pleas for more. Kuron tilts Keith's head towards him, running the tip of his tongue wetly over Keith's mouth before stroking in.

His swollen-red, puckered hole contracts with the orgasm, tightening around Kuron's two fingers and Shiro's three. Keith makes a soft, moaning noise, feeling them rutting _harder_ against his lean, flushed body.

Guilty, _but_ — Keith loves watching his partners meet each other's gazes. Kuron's four-day old scruff rubs harshly against Shiro's cheek as they kiss into noisy, moist smacks and sucks. Their groans hit a low register, and the ridge of Shiro's cockhead _dampens_ Keith's thigh all-over in a gush of hot cum.

(Maybe they all need to have loud, angry fights before sex more often.)

*

 


End file.
